


Time

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ reveal the past fragments ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊
Kudos: 1





	Time

_Hour hand rotates_

_Reveal the past fragments_

_And infinite possibilities of the future_

_Accompanied by you_

_Cross the time river_

_Lie on the beautiful scenery_

_Good moments are collected in the album_

_Also in my heart_

_Sharing the sad mood can help_

_To forget_

_"Thank you for appearing into my life_

_let us all become better ourselves"_


End file.
